Donner de soi
by Waderf
Summary: Séquelle de "Une histoire de Coeur". House et Wilson partent à Chicago assister à une conférence. Si leur relation connait des troubles, aucun n'est plus fort que celui qui les attend lors du discours final.


Genre : Séquelle de « Une histoire de Cœur », Slash poussé… Mais pas trop. Grosse suggestion disons et moment relativement Hot (D'or)  
Disclaimer : Gregory House, James Wilson et consorts ne m'appartiennent pas, les patients je m'en moque…. Et puis l'esclavagisme est (Toujours) illégal dans mon département…  
Couple : Houlson (House/Wilson)  
Résumé : House et Wilson partent animer une soirée, et se retrouvent à passer cinq jours seuls.  
Spoilers : Aucun, ça se place avant le Foreman-gate de la saison 3 (La fin quoi)

Remarque : Je n'ai aucune idée des lignes aériennes aux USA, ne tenez pas compte de la liaison New Jersey – Chicago probablement abracadabrantesque.

* * *

DONNER DE SOI

LE VOL 512 EN PROVENANCE DU NEW JERSEY VIENT D'ARRIVER A CHICAGO. NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS UN AGREABLE SEJOUR

-Tu vois, ils veulent déjà qu'on reparte !

-House…

-C'est le Middle-west, c'est la jungle ! On est du quartier Est, on mérite le respect dû à des gens de la côte atlantique !

-Tout le monde s'en fout de l'Océan Atlantique…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Les français en profitent, les trois quarts de l'Afrique en profitent…

-T'as raison. Le pacifique c'est plus… Côté !

-Ouh… Aurais-tu demandé un carambar à l'hôtesse avant qu'on descende ?

-L'air pollué de Chicago entraine un dysfonctionnement de mon cortex blagueur. Je n'aurais bientôt plus d'humour, mon Wilson, sors-moi de cet Etat maudit !!

-Je t'ai pour moi tout seul, à des kilomètres de Cuddy…

-La tête qu'elle a tirée lorsque je me suis proposé de t'accompagner pour cette conférence… Elle n'en est plus aux doutes mais aux certitudes. J'adore que tu me pousses !

-J'adore quand tu es en fauteuil, tu es plus calme, plus mignon…

-A la hauteur de ta braguette…

-House, il y a du monde !

-Et y'a rien de mieux que de le faire dans les toilettes d'un aéroport.

-Je te casse ton coup tout de suite : Nous allons à une conférence, à l'école de médecine de l'université de NorthWestern pour l'animer, et c'est retransmis à la télévision pour une émission traitant des maladies orphelines.

-Le plus drôle c'est qu'on passe à la place de Grey's Anatomy. Une vraie orpheline, celle-là…

Wilson alla prendre les bagages et redonna à House sa canne enflammée.

-J'aimerais qu'on profite de cette conférence pour prouver à Cuddy que notre relation ne gêne pas le travail.

-Elle ne sait rien ! C'est une sorcière abjecte et fouineuse.

-Et j'aimerais qu'on profite de ces cinq jours ensemble pour que tu arrêtes avec tes pulsions sexuelles. Ca devient éreintant. J'ai passé la moitié du voyage avec des sueurs froides.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, dans les toilettes d'un avion c'est super !

-House, j'aime le faire avec toi, mais autant que possible j'aime le faire avec toi dans des conditions romantiques… Et les toilettes…

-C'est très romantique !

-Disons qu'être assis sur un rouleau de papier toilette et sentir une bonne odeur de vieux pipi… Ne vaut pas un coucher de soleil sur une colline fleurie.

-C'est quoi ce fantasme hygiénique ?! Tu as volé les DVD de Cuddy ? « Orgueil et Préjugés » c'est mauvais pour ce que tu as…

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport. House soupira et sortit les invitations à la conférence.

-Bus ou Taxi ?

-Taxi !

-On peut pas parler comme on veut !

-Alors pourquoi tu me proposes ? On sera plus vite à l'hôtel en taxi !

-Le taxi c'est cher !

-Miracle, Dieu a fait que tu aies un Wilson pété de thunes avec toi !

House soupira.

-Je commence à me lasser de tes ingérences monétaires.

-House, ne me fais pas le coup de « J'ai des remords, ça fait des années que je t'emprunte ton argent que ce soit de gré ou de force… »

-L'argent ne résout pas tout.

-Mais il aide bien ceux qui en ont !

House se dirige vers les arrêts de bus alors que Wilson s'apprêtait à héler un taxi.

-House…

-Wilson…

-Taxi !

-Bus !

-Pas de caprices !

-Maiiiiis !

-House on est à Chicago, pas dans le New-Jersey !

-Et alors ? Y'a un truc par rapport à l'Illinois que je dois savoir ? L'air est infesté de gaz hilarant ? Les vagins ont des dents ?!

-Taxi !

-Pas taxi, non…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un taxi. House faisait la gueule et Wilson observait les rues. Lorsque House releva la tête dans un virage, il aperçut un blondinet avenant qui attendait pour traverser. Il vit la tête de Wilson tourner pour continuer de mater. House frappa son compagnon d'un coup de canne et le regarda d'un air sévère. Wilson tenta de se dédouaner silencieusement mais House resta mécontent de cette « entrevue ». Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, et Wilson alla appeler un portier pour qu'on prenne les bagages de House.

-Merci le fric de papa…

-Bah vas-y, je t'en prie, monte ta valise !

-Hahaha…

-Donc oui, merci le fric de papa.

L'ascenseur déplut à House. Trop grand. Ils réussirent à se débrouiller pour en avoir un pour eux tous seuls.

-House c'était mesquin de repousser cette gamine avec ta canne.

-Elle fait du surpoids, ça lui fera pas de mal.

-C'était mesquin.

House voulait dire quelque chose, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il voulait enguirlander Wilson, faire son mâle jaloux mais… House préférait éviter de provoquer une dispute. De plus se détestant copieusement lui-même, il se doutait que le problème venait de lui. De son manque d'attachement à sa propre apparence. Ils atteignirent la chambre. House entra et s'assit sur le canapé, la canne entre les pieds. Wilson rentra les valises et les déposa sur le lit.

-Eh bah, c'est nettement plus lumineux que ton appartement.

-Hm…

-Le lit est très confortable.

-Hmhm…

-La salle de bain est nickel.

-Tu me trouves vieux ?

La tête de Wilson dépassa de la salle de bain.

-Tu as 49 ans, bien sur que tu es vieux.

-Et tu en as dix de moins que moi. (1)

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Ce qui veut dire que tu peux aller voir ailleurs, moi non.

Wilson plissa les yeux.

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans ce débat stérile.

-Wilson, tu…

-House, non ! Je n'irais pas « Voir ailleurs ». Il y a une excellente raison à cela et je ne te la dirais pas.

-Mais tu n'hésites pas à mater les minets qui font le tapin !

-Il ne faisait pas le tapin.

-Alors quoi ?

Wilson revint dans la chambre.

-Tu te rappelles de mon frère SDF ?

-Celui que t'as pas vu depuis presque dix ans ?

-Ouais… J'ai cru que c'était lui.

-A Chicago ?

-Il a pu prendre le bus, le train…

-Ce type était trop blond et trop propre.

-Il a pu s'en sortir !

-Ce n'était pas lui. Y'a rien de pire que les faux espoirs. Enlève-toi ça de la tête.

-J'avais le droit d'espérer…

-Ou de me mentir vu que c'était un adorable petit minet jeune et sexy !

Wilson soupira.

-Même quand je mens tu t'en rends compte !

-Tu es juif, tu n'as pas de frère blond, tes parents sont bruns comme toi !

-Ca va c'était juste… Une petite distraction !

-Donc tu me trouves vieux.

-Voilà tout à fait. Ces symptômes t'amènent à la conclusion suivante : Tu dois retrouver la fontaine de jouvence, House. Top départ tu as dix secondes !

House soupira et alluma la télé.

* * *

-Dites-moi que vous étiez au courant !

Cameron regarda Cuddy, intriguée.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Docteur Cameron, House ne vous a pas paru… Etrange ces derniers temps ?

-Plus étrange que d'habitude ?

-Je veux dire… Fait-il des choses qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire avant ? S'en aller de façon impromptue, disparaître, s'avérer injoignable…

-Non… Ca n'a pas changé.

-Alors pourquoi quand c'est moi qui le cherche je ne le trouve pas !

-Parce qu'il vous évite. Vous lui cassez les pieds la plupart du temps…

-Ne soyez pas insolente, Docteur Cameron !

-Pardon… Enfin vous le connaissez !

-Est-ce qu'il passe plus de temps avec le docteur Wilson ?

Cameron parut gênée.

-Docteur Cameron ?

-House… A reçu une lettre il y a deux mois.

Cuddy hocha la tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas lue – J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'il valait mieux éviter de fouiller sa vie privée – Mais Chase l'a regardée et il avait l'air… Déconcerté. Et la semaine qui a suivi, House semblait déprimé. Et en effet le docteur Wilson était de plus en plus souvent dans son bureau avec lui.

Cuddy hocha la tête, songeuse.

-Demandez à Chase, il en saura plus que moi.

-Merci Docteur Cameron. Vous appelez Chase à mon bureau, s'il vous plait.

* * *

-Durant ces trois jours, il y aura notamment la soirée commémorative. Nous avons dressé la liste des quinze intervenants. Dr Adams !

Un médecin se leva, applaudi par ses pairs.

House maugréait.

-S'ils me choisissent, ils en auront pour leur argent…

-S'ils te choisissent, on devra rester une semaine de plus pour passer chez Conan O'Brien, vu le scandale…

-Cuddy va gueuler, ça fera des frais en plus…

-Je savais que cette idée t'enthousiasmerait…

-Et imagine la pub d'enfer pour l'hôpital !

-Le Dr House !

Un gémissement plaintif, proche de la vache abattue à coups de tisonnier retentit.

-Dr House ?

Il se leva et fut applaudi à sa grande joie exprimée vivement, sur son visage buriné par les années, par une impassibilité remarquable.

-Votre discours va conclure la première partie de l'émission. Vous allez notamment devoir énumérer des chiffres, mais vous pourrez apporter une note personnelle.

-Euh… Je pourrais proposer de bons fournisseurs de cyanure ?

Wilson frappa House, gêné.

-Ahem… Non… Euh, Dr Gillian…

House se rassit, repu et satisfait d'avoir dérangé toute la salle.

-Ca y est, ton petit monstre intérieur est satisfait ?

-Ca ira pour la semaine, oui…

-Si le soir de la cérémonie tu fais ça…

-Tonton Wilson sera très en colère ?

-…je te quitte.

House regarda Wilson qui était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il se mit soudain à avoir peur de l'aspect que prenait leur relation et surtout du pouvoir de Wilson sur lui. Combiné à ses craintes de le voir s'éloigner de lui et sa propre peur d'être trop vieux, House se sentait de plus en plus mal à Chicago. Wilson continuait de regarder et d'applaudir les autres docteurs.

* * *

-Robert…

-Docteur Chase !

Cuddy soupira en hochant la tête. Elle le prenait toujours pour un gamin. En plus elle rêvait de l'appeler « Bob » rien que pour déconner.

-Docteur Chase, pardon. Le Dr Cameron m'a parlé d'une lettre qu'aurait reçue House il y a deux mois.

-Ah oui… Cette lettre.

-House l'a lue ?

-Je ne sais pas… surement…

-Que disait-elle ?

-Ca parlait de Stacy.

-Je vois… En quels termes ?

-Enfin c'était Stacy qui lui annonçait quelque chose.

-C'était joyeux… ?

-Apparemment oui…

-Ou est cette lettre ?

-Aucune idée… Demandez à Foreman, je crois que House l'a lue devant lui.

-Vous allez me balader longtemps comme ça ? Cameron qui me demande de vous voir, vous qui m'emmenez vers Foreman…

Chase soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous tenez tant à savoir ?

-Je soupçonne House de mener une relation amoureuse avec un collègue du même sexe !

Chase regarda la doyenne avec de grands yeux puis il partit avec le même regard éberlué.

-ET ENVOYEZ-MOI FOREMAN !!

* * *

Au diner, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, Wilson semblait détendu et House torturé.

-Résumons les épisodes précédents : On a demandé à House de faire un discours politiquement correct. Ce dernier entre en dépression clinique.

-N'en rajoute pas. Je suis… Perturbé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à l'écrire ?

House ne répondit pas.

-Tu n'as rien mangé.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu as déjà perdu 5 kilos en quatre mois, mange.

-T'es pas mon nutritionniste.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

House semblait attristé.

-Tout va bien.

-House, on fera des câlins ce soir si y'a que ça…

-J'ai pas emmené ma Vicodin…

Wilson resta muet, mais House était incapable de dire si c'était d'admiration ou d'inquiétude.

-T'es malade !! Tu dois souffrir le martyre !! House, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-J'essayais de prouver quelque chose apparemment…

-Si c'est à cause de ce qu'on s'est dits à propos de mes incertitudes, House tu n'as pas à…

-S'il te plait ne va pas m'en reprendre !

-Pas besoin.

Wilson ouvre sa sacoche et sort une boîte de Vicodin devant un House médusé.

-Quoi mais…

-Je ne peux pas m'y substituer, mais je serais toujours là pour t'en procurer.

House sembla touché par l'attention de Wilson à son égard. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, depuis… Stacy.

-Merci… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Tu as voulu te montrer concerné par mes simagrées… Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit fâchés…

Wilson sourit. House sourit à son tour mais ses luisantes pupilles bleutées traduisaient son interrogation.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te préoccupes d'entretenir notre relation…

-Je me doute bien que ça n'est pas uniquement charnel, que tu attends autre chose, et moi aussi j'ai besoin d'autre chose…

-Tu n'as pas essayé d'appeler Stacy ?

-Non, aucune envie…

Wilson hocha la tête, peiné.

-Je ne t'y force pas, mais… Ne te fourvoie pas. Ca te touche.

-Je sais…

-Lui en parler t'aidera peut-être à dépasser ton... Regret ?

-Mon idiotie plutôt.

* * *

Cuddy était face à Foreman qui semblait inquiet.

-Docteur Cuddy, je…

-Que disait cette lettre ?

Foreman hocha la tête.

-Cette fameuse lettre… House l'a reçue alors que je lui donnais des infos sur un patient…

-Que disait-elle, cette lettre ?

-Stacy a quitté Mark et s'est remariée avec un autre homme.

Cuddy retomba dans son fauteuil, surprise.

-Oh ben ça…

-Ce n'est pas tout…

-Ce n'est pas tout ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

-House n'a pas jeté la lettre, il l'a rangée dans une cache « secrète » : Derrière l'écran de son ordinateur personnel, il scotche parfois des missives qu'il garde pour plus tard…

-Elle y serait encore ?

-Non… Mais Chase et Cameron l'ont sortie… Et je l'ai lue derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu perturber House ?

Foreman se mordilla les lèvres.

-Ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, ce sont les photos d'un bébé, jointes avec la lettre… Une petite fille du nom d'Alex… Et qui serait de Stacy…

Cuddy réalisa alors le pourquoi du comment et ses conséquences.

* * *

House laissa deux sonneries passer puis il raccrocha vite, comme un lapin apeuré. Wilson soupira alors que la serveuse ramenait les desserts.

-Tu n'y arrives pas…

-Non… J'hésite… J'ai pas envie de m'immiscer… Elle est heureuse…

-House, ce qui t'embête c'est qu'elle ait quitté Mark. Donc que tu aies rompu avec elle pour rien, que tu aurais pu la rendre encore plus heureuse...

-Je l'ai renvoyée vers quelqu'un qui l'a rendue malheureuse à un moment donné…

-Les aléas de la vie…

-Et ensuite…

-House, ne pleure pas, il y a du monde !

-Rhô mais pour qui tu me prends !!

-Tu avais l'air…

-J'vais pas pleurer. J'éprouve de l'amertume.

-J'ai trois mariages derrière moi… Mais ce qu'elles font maintenant, ça ne me regarde pas…

-Parce qu'elles te font chier… Et la petite… Si ça se trouve elle est de moi…

-Pour la millième fois : Impossible ! Sur les photos elle a moins d'un an ! Au pire elle est de Mark !

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée !

-Tu veux que moi je l'appelle ?

House regarda Wilson.

-Nan.

-D'accord. D'accord… Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais ne te prends pas la tête sur ça. On est là pour prendre du bon temps. N'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire aguicheur de Wilson raviva House. Mais lui restait encore cette impression d'être un vieux machin avec son jeune premier. Ce soir là, comme s'il l'avait remarqué, Wilson fut le plus tendre qu'il put avec son amant, comme pour lui rappeler qu'en ce monde il restait encore un peu de douceur cachée sous la vieille coquille.

* * *

-Merci d'être tous venus à ce diner commémoratif de la grande conférence annuelle contre les maladies orphelines ! Comme chaque année nous nous efforçons de faire avancer la recherche en faveur de la lutte. Nous allons vous offrir le repas, et faire passer une corbeille pour que vous puissiez faire vos dons !

House secoua la tête. Avec Wilson, ils étaient à la table d'une jeune femme, fausse rousse accompagné d'un adolescent brun qui n'avait pas l'air lassé. House en conclut immédiatement à une mère célibataire accompagnée de son fils étudiant en médecine. Wilson, charismatique et sociable, avait vérifié toutes les hypothèses de House en un court entretien.

-Je suis neurologue. Et mon fils compte devenir néphrologue.

-Oh ! Mon collègue est néphrologue ! Le docteur House est un grand spécialiste.

L'adolescent tendit la main vers House qui la lui serra pour faire plaisir à Wilson.

-Docteur, vous me conseilleriez quoi pour être un bon néphrologue ?

-Mange beaucoup de hamburgers ! (2)

Wilson éclata de rire tout comme la mère. Seul le fils regardait le médecin, incrédule.

-Hiiin… L'apprend pas assez bien ses leçons, le marmot. C'est moi ou la clim est atroce ?

-Oui je crois aussi qu'ils ont eu peur qu'on attrape froid… Remarqua la mère. Ou exercez-vous, tous les deux ?

-Dans le New-Jersey ! Nous officions à l'hôpital universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro, moi en tant qu'oncologue et le docteur House en tant que diagnosticien reconnu mondialement.

-Il me semble en effet avoir vu votre nom dans une revue médicale…

House hocha la tête.

-Oui, heureusement personne n'a osé diffuser les photos !

-C'est regrettable, vous avez un certain charme…

-Maman !!

-Oh ça va, Clifford ! Aucun d'eux n'a d'alliance !

Etonné, House regarda les mains de Wilson qui regardait les siennes. House regarda Wilson qui secoua la tête devant la question qui pendait sur le bout de la langue de House.

-Ah… Enfin la corbeille !

-A nous de raquer…

Coup de coude de Wilson à House. Echange de regards entendus.

La corbeille arriva à table. House sortit deux-cents dollars même pas empruntés à Wilson. Wilson signa un chèque généreux rempli à l'avance. Le gamin délivra cinquante dollars de sa poche. La mère cherchait son portefeuille. Lorsqu'elle s'empara de quelques cinq-cents dollars, sa main se crispa sur les billets. House vit les doigts compresser les billets et se leva.

-Jimmy…

-Quoi ?

La femme se saisit la poitrine et se cambra en arrière, cherchant le souffle. Inutile : Le cœur ne battait plus.

-Réanimation !

-MAMAN !

Wilson coucha la femme et la débrailla. Il commença à lui compulser frénétiquement la poitrine de mouvements secs et réguliers, les mains superposées.

-Elle nous fait un Cuddy-lâche-des-thunes : Une crise cardiaque…

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé… D'un coup ça m'a pris…

Elle était allongée dans l'arrière salle. La plupart des médecins s'étaient arrêtés de manger et entouraient la « Patiente » qui allait mieux grâce à l'intervention de l'oncologue.

-Remercions tes muscles…

-House, c'est pas drôle… Elle aurait pu mourir.

-Faire une crise cardiaque au milieu d'un parterre de médecins j'appelle ça un risque calculé.

-J'ai une idée : Simule une crise d'épilepsie. Je sais que t'en rêves ! Et tout le monde va te soigner !

Ils ricanèrent à peine et retournèrent auprès de la patiente, Martha Broderick.

-Ca va mieux ?

Son fils était auprès d'elle, mort d'inquiétude.

-Oui… Grâce à vous, docteur Wilson…

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de médecin…

-Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé… Je n'ai même pas 45 ans…

Elle se leva, se sentant presque d'attaque. Son fils tenta de la rasseoir.

-Maman, tu ne devrais pas trop t'activer…

-Ca va…

-Il a raison, vous avez perdu connaissance une bonne minute… Reposez-vous…

Elle eut soudainement une deuxième crise. House eut son regard étonné de vieux loup en recherche d'une proie. Wilson s'efforça de la ranimer de nouveau.

-MAMAN !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive !!

House observa la patiente. Quelles informations avait-il… L'air conditionné de la salle de banquet ne pouvait être à l'origine de ces arrêts successifs. Un cœur fragile ? Surement, mais ça a commencé au moment ou elle a donné de l'argent. Il regarda ses doigts, son teint et émit ses premières conclusions.

-HTA (Hypertension artérielle) et hérédité… Plus, surement un cœur fragile.

-House, tu peux… Reporter… Ton différentiel… A plus tard ?!

Wilson la ranima. Elle semblait encore plus faible.

-En… Encore ?

-Il faut la mettre dans un coma artificiel. Ca va recommencer, signifia House.

-Comment ça ? demanda Wilson

-Ma mère va mourir ?

-Oui, bien sur qu'elle va mourir. Wilson, tu appelles une ambulance de suite, elle va avoir besoin d'une assistance cardio-vasculaire.

-Tout de suite.

-Ma mère va mourir ?

-Pas maintenant, mais un jour oui peut-être.

Elle fit un troisième arrêt alors que Wilson téléphonait. House regarda les médecins autour.

-Y'a pas un médecin dans la salle ?

* * *

House et Wilson s'attendaient à tout sauf à finir la soirée à l'hôpital. Ils attendaient dans le couloir. Comme Martha et Clifford vivaient à proximité, le médecin personnel de Martha s'était déplacé. Clifford était à côté de House.

-Tu peux aller me chercher un café ?

Clifford regarda le néphrologue.

-J'ai à parler à mon collègue.

-D'accord.

Wilson regarda partir le gamin. Il se leva et lui donna de la monnaie.

-Pour moi aussi, s'il te plait, et… Prends-toi quelque chose. Tu en as bien besoin, je crois.

-Compris.

Wilson retourna s'asseoir. House soupira intérieurement : « Jimmy belle gueule a encore œuvré pour le bien de la planète… »

-Enfin un peu d'intimité…

-Tu as remarqué quelque chose dans ses yeux ? Elle avait l'air de beaucoup te regarder.

-Hm… Pas de dilatation des pupilles.

-Trois arrêts cardiaques successifs. Son cœur fonctionne de façon intermittente. Elle pourrait en mourir.

-Un Pacemaker !

-On ne peut pas poser de Pacemaker…

-Pourquoi, ce serait idéal.

-Ca n'empêche pas les arrêts. Son pouls entre deux crises est tout à fait normal, de plus. Ca ne règlera rien….

-House, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de la…

-Le cœur ne fonctionne plus…

Clifford revint avec les cafés et une barre chocolatée.

-Il lui faut une greffe.

L'adolescent resta étonné.

-Une greffe… De cœur ?

Wilson se tourna vers le gamin qui avait entendu.

-C'est encore prématuré, on cherche à savoir ce qu'elle a.

-Prenez mon cœur à moi ! Ca doit être possible, nan ?

House se leva.

-On va les prévenir, mais ils doivent déjà être au courant de l'éventualité.

-House, comment tu savais qu'elle allait en refaire un ?

-Jamais deux sans trois ?

-Non, tu avais l'air sur…

-Son bras est resté dans sa position figée. De plus elle est restée cambrée. Le corps sait quand il doit cesser de réagir ou pas.

-C'est terrible… A peine 45 ans et elle fait trois crises successives…

Le médecin arriva.

-Docteur, il faudrait envisager…

-Je l'ai mise sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe. Son cœur est affolé. Même sous coma elle dépasse les 140 pulsations par secondes.

House hocha la tête.

-C'est un problème cardiaque…

-Elle risque surtout la tachycardie…

-Wilson, on retourne au banquet, il faut savoir si elle a pu être intoxiquée.

Le médecin de Martha secoua la tête.

-Tout le monde a mangé la même chose, et le dossier de Martha ne présente aucune trace d'empoisonnement antérieur.

House appela Clifford. Wilson s'étonna.

-Ouh lala, tu vas faire confiance à la famille !

-Faut un début à tout. Petit, est-ce que ta mère est allergique ?

-Euh… Pas que je sache.

-Elle a des antécédents cardiaques ?

-Nan !

-Problèmes chroniques ?

-Elle… Elle a des règles douloureuses… Et parfois elle va souvent aux toilettes.

-Son nom de jeune fille est Cuddy, alors ?

-Nan… Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, pour rien…

Wilson sembla exaspéré.

-Bon… Je vais y réfléchir…

-Rentrez à l'hôtel, nous la maintenons stabilisée. Si vous trouvez quelque chose…

-D'accord. Merci.

-Merci à vous.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel vers une heure du matin.

-Quelle soirée…

-Tu m'étonnes. Dragués par une bonne femme…

-House…

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'en plus t'étais intéressé ?

-House… Je suis épuisé. On fait couler un bain et tu me masses ?

-J'vais te fatiguer plus souvent, toi… T'as de bonnes idées avec la tête dans le brouillard.

Ils se rendirent à la salle de bains et Wilson fit couler l'eau. Ils se déshabillèrent calmement. Wilson aida House à enlever son pantalon alors que ce dernier s'agrippait à la baignoire.

-Regarde moi ça, on dirait un vieux papy…

-Un vieux papy sexy alors.

-M'enfin Wilson regarde-moi… J'suis un vieux machin…

-Mais depuis quand ça te préoccupe ça ! House, le vrai, le grand, n'a que faire du culte des apparences !

House était toujours perturbé. Il glissa ses pieds hors de son pantalon et grimpa dans la baignoire ou il s'assit dans le fond.

-Très confortable. Très chaud. Manque plus qu'un Wilson à câliner.

Le presque quarantenaire se glissa dans la baignoire, tout contre son amant. Wilson veilla bien à ne pas appuyer sur la jambe meurtrie de son compagnon. Il plaqua son dos contre le torse de House qui savoura cet instant tout en douceur. Il joignit ses mains sur le ventre de Wilson qui vint étreindre les mains de House. L'aîné pencha sa tête vers son bien-aimé et il entama une série de baisers du bout des lèvres sur le front de l'oncologue. Wilson releva la tête et embrassa son amant avec tendresse et passion. Le néphrologue profita de toute son expérience pour caresser avec langueur les reins de Wilson. Son bas-ventre commençait à montrer des signes de vigueur, et House n'en pouvait plus de se frotter contre les fesses de l'oncologue. Mais Wilson refusait de se laisser faire, il se retourna pour embrasser House de nouveau, frottant sa raideur à la sienne dans un mouvement qui agitait l'eau et faisait des vagues.

Et un portable sonna. House s'en trouva dérangé mais Wilson lui sommait de s'en foutre en lui embrassant le cou, ce dont le diagnosticien raffolait.

-C'est peut-être important…

-A une heure du matin ?

-T'as raison c'est surement Cuddy…

-Ou la patiente…

-Ouais, ou la patiente…

Wilson se leva de la baignoire et alla prendre son téléphone. Ce dernier prit son air fatigué le plus réaliste possible

-MwwwAllo ?

House éclata de rire en silence.

« Docteur Wilson ? »

-Oh, Cuddy…

House leva les yeux au ciel

-Il est une heure du matin, vous ne pourriez pas rappeler…

« Wilson, ou est House en ce moment ? »

-House ? Dans sa chambre.

« Je n'ai engagé de frais que pour une seule chambre ! »

-Y'a du nouveau, j'ai du fric moi aussi…

« Je suis certaine que vous avez couché ensemble ! »

-Docteur Cuddy qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

« J'ai été voir le propriétaire de House et il me dit qu'effectivement depuis quelques temps il a un colocataire masculin ! Comme House ne peut supporter personne d'autre que vous… »

-Et donc rassemblant les morceaux vous avez découvert le message terrifiant… « REDRUM »…

House sourit devant la causticité de Wilson. Qui plus est, Wilson était sexy quand il était caustique à poil.

« Docteur Wilson je vous mets en garde : House n'est avec vous que pour satisfaire un vide émotionnel. »

-Et vous vous êtes jalouse comme une hyène. Bonne nuit.

« Att… »

Wilson soupira et retourna vers la baignoire.

-Alors ?

-Alors ? Elle sait tout, la garce. En grande fan de Colombo, elle a mené son enquête et… Elle sait tout !

-Oh super ! En rentrant je vais mettre un justaucorps sexy. Ca va faire jaser… Reviens dans la baignoire.

-J'ai plus très envie.

-Ah la garce ! Dès qu'on fait un truc sympa elle s'arrange pour essayer de le foutre en l'air !!

-C'est stressant à force de l'avoir sur le dos…

House eut un de ses regards significatifs.

-Stressant…

Il se leva sans mot dire et sortit prudemment du bain. Wilson vint l'aider en lui donnant sa canne.

-Premier diagnostic tout nu… Je veux entendre ça !

-On a pensé à tout sauf au stress ! Elle peut être dans une spirale qui la fait criser sans cesse. Il faut qu'on aille l'interroger.

-La patiente ne parle pas, House ! Si on la réveille son cœur s'arrête !

-Ce qui explique que le coma ralentisse son cœur et lui évite la tachycardie ! Si on ne va pas lui parler, il faut leur dire à l'hôpital de commencer à la mettre sous calmants…

-House ! Aucun stress aussi fort soit-il ne provoque de crise cardiaque, c'est juste un facteur aggravant !

-Mais que prend t-elle contre son stress ?

Wilson hocha la tête.

-On retourne à l'hôpital alors…

-Ca paraît évident.

-Je l'aurais quand ma soirée sympa avec toi…

-C'est jeudi le discours, nan ?

-Hmph…

-Allez, Wilson, médecins avant tout, nan… T'as signé ce contrat de location de blouse, nan…

-Ca s'appelle un serment d'Hippocrate ! Tu devrais le relire de temps en temps !

-C'est justement parce que je l'ai lu que je cesse notre séance câlins !

-Je commence à croire que Cuddy avait raison…

House regarda Wilson alors que les deux se rhabillaient. House sembla amer.

-Tu peux dormir. Je vais à l'hôpital.

-Mais non, House…

-Si t'as envie de parler à Cuddy, reste là, elle va surement rappeler ! Et écoute bien le passage sur les mâles et les femelles écureuils, elle aura surement raison !

-House, attends ! Je ne voulais pas…

Il claqua la porte, laissant James seul dans la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

House arriva à l'hôpital.

-Docteur comment va-t-elle ?

-Nous avons reçu votre appel, la cure de sédation a commencé, mais nous avons un autre problème plus urgent…

Le médecin se tourna vers le fils de Martha qui semblait au comble de l'anxiété.

-D… Docteur House !

-Euh, je signe pas d'autographes !

-Ma mère, elle a besoin d'une greffe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être, ça n'est pas encore sur…

-Laissez-moi lui donner le mien !

House s'étonna.

-Mais ça va provoquer ta mort, tu en es conscient ?

Le gamin sort un couteau et le tourne vers lui. Trois infirmiers se jettent sur lui.

-Ah oui effectivement, très conscient…

Le téléphone de House sonna mais il ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le visage de Wilson se crispa. Il décida de ne pas laisser de message. La télé était chiante à mourir, normal à une heure du matin. Il décida de s'endormir, qui sait. Peut-être qu'au petit matin, House serait revenu.

Il s'éveilla assez tard, mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient rien de prévu par rapport au boulot, et comptaient en fait passer cette journée à fureter en ville. Il retrouva le lit, vidé de House. Il regarda par terre, mais non : Il n'avait pas découché sur le sol. Wilson soupira, prenant acte. Il s'assit et aperçut à côté de la télé un café et une nouvelle cravate accompagnés d'un mot.

« Désolé pour hier soir – Je déjeune en bas – Tout mon amour, House. »

Un sourire de soulagement illumina le visage de James Wilson.

* * *

-Eh bien, elle te va encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser pour hier soir…

House regarda Wilson, intrigué.

-C'est juste que Cuddy a prétendu que tu n'étais avec moi que pour satisfaire un vide émotionnel.

-C'est en partie vrai.

-Alors il n'y a pas de sentiments ?

-Disons que ça passe au troisième plan… Dans notre relation c'est plus du soutien moral et physique. Le relationnel…

-House, tu es en train de me dire que « Nous » c'est juste sexuel ?

-C'est quoi ta raison pour rester inconditionnellement avec moi ? Pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs ?

Wilson soupira.

-Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis « House-o-phile ». Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que nous faisons avec un autre homme. C'est juste… Toi.

-En voilà une raison néologique qu'elle est bonne.

-Quand à Cuddy…

-On s'en fout de Cuddy. Si elle accepte tant mieux pour elle. Si elle tente de nous séparer, elle connaîtra la colère de Canne !

Wilson ricana en regardant House, tout fier de sa boutade.

-Je pense qu'elle a peur pour toi, en fait.

-Les wookies n'ont peur de rien.

-On passe la journée ensemble ?

-Je veux mon n'veu ! Je te propose une tournée des bars de la capitale !

-Tu as écrit ton discours ?

-J'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit, j'ai eu du temps.

-Si tu bois, tu vas t'écrouler. Tu veux pas qu'on aille juste se balader tranquille ?

-Se balader tranquille, ok… Mais en rentrant on met l'hôtel à cours de vodka !!

-Ok !

* * *

Ils partirent donc se promener dans les rues et les parcs de Chicago. Seulement House ne se doutait pas de la pugnacité touristique de Wilson.

-Arrête !! On est partis pour retourner à l'hôtel en taxi, là ! On a fait des kilomètres !!

-Un dernier petit parc !

-J'ai vidé un tube de Vico à force de marcher !!

-Ca va, ça va… Tu me connais, j'adore visiter des endroits touristiques !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre !

-Très bien on s'assied…

Ils se posent sur un banc ou se trouve une vieille dame qui lit un livre.

-Vous lisez quoi ? demanda House.

-House… soupira Wilson.

La vieille dame répondit fièrement :

-« The Gun Seller », monsieur. C'est très intéressant, ça parle de complot. Un homme est engagé pour en tuer un autre mais il se refuse à le faire. Et ensuite il lui arrive des tas de choses pas jolies-jolies. Le héros s'appelle Thomas Lang, et il…

House se redressa.

-Oh mon Dieu…

-House ?! s'étonna Wilson.

-M… Madame, vous voulez une histoire encore meilleure que celle-là ? Qui est très bonne, j'en conviens, mais puis-je vous en raconter une autre ?

-Avec grand plaisir !

-D'accord… Imaginez que vous avez un fils…

-J'en ai quatre et ils m'ont donné quinze petits enfants !

-Merveilleux, dites-leur d'arrêter le thé au gingembre, et imaginez que l'un d'eux veuille se suicider !

Wilson fronça les sourcils avec son habituel air intrigué.

-Grand Dieu non…

-House !!

-Votre fils n'a pas envie de vous faire culpabiliser, alors il cherche à mourir de sorte que vous lui en vouliez le moins possible ! Donc ce petit salopiot ne trouve rien à faire que de mettre un truc dans vos antidépresseurs pour vous empoisonner, afin de détraquer votre cœur ! De cette façon tout le monde pense que vous avez besoin d'une greffe, lui se tue et passe pour un héros tout en étant débarrassé de ses fardeaux terrestres !

-House c'est l'idée la plus conne, la plus ridicule, la plus dénuée de sens…

-Mais pourquoi mon petit Henry voudrait se suicider ?! S'inquiéta la vieille.

-Parce que sa mère est une grosse nympho à la recherche d'un mari et qu'il a des difficultés dans ses études de médecine ! Un futur néphrologue qui ne connait pas Hamburger c'est un étudiant raté ! Jouer le fils aimant qui donne son cœur à sa mère c'est tellement plus gratifiant ! En plus il a pris une barre chocolatée, or normalement les familles des patients ne mangent jamais. Ils boivent, ça évacue la pression. Lorsque tout est plus ou moins sous contrôle, vous mangez. Surtout du chocolat, ça donne du tonus pour un acte tel que… se poignarder !

-J'appelle l'hôpital !! S'empressa Wilson.

-Et mon Henri ?!

-Mettez autre chose que des robes à fleurs ! Assura House.

* * *

Les applaudissements retentirent. Sur le plateau de télévision, quelques malades, des stars qui étaient là en représentation, un parterre de médecins dans la salle. A des kilomètres de là, une Cuddy sur son canapé tenait un coussin, anxieuse à l'idée que House donne un discours.

En coulisses, Wilson aidait son House à s'habiller.

-Tu es…. Parfait ! Comme à ton habitude. Tu as ton discours ?

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne m'en fais pas. Je veux que tu sois parfait.

-J'ai appelé Stacy.

Wilson regarda House, surpris.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien. Que la petite était de son nouveau compagnon, que je n'avais pas à culpabiliser…

-Tu vois, finalement les gens ne sont pas des monstres pieuvres carnivores téléphoniques !

-Je me sens bien, Wilson. C'est bizarre. Toi qui est là, Stacy qui va bien…

-Cuddy qui nous attend à l'aéroport avec les agents de la CIA…

-On s'en tape. On n'est pas dans le New-Jersey. Et je t'aime.

Wilson sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi, House. Donne-moi ta main…

House tendit la main, et Wilson passa un brassard autour de poignet de House, sur lequel était marqué « Best buddies forever… and more ? ». Le néphrologue éclata de rire.

-C'est le seul trait d'humour que je t'autorise ce soir ! Ricana Wilson.

-C'est trop mignon…

Un technicien plateau arriva.

-Docteur House…

-J'arrive !

Le boiteux allait partir mais Wilson le rattrapa et lui donna un fougueux baiser.

-Pas de coups fourrés !

-Pas de coup fourré.

House entra sur le plateau. Un bandeau en bas de l'écran l'annonça : « Dr. Gregory House, M.D, Nephrologist, Princeton-Plainsboro ». La salle applaudit nonchalamment le nouveau discoureur.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chaque année la recherche avance et permet de soigner de nombreuses maladies orphelines. Enfin, surtout d'en découvrir en fait…

Wilson se frappa le front. Cuddy se crispa sur son oreiller.

-… Néanmoins trêve de plaisanterie. On dénombre à l'heure actuelle 8000 maladies rares, 80 d'origine génétique. Cinq nouvelles pathologies sont décrites chaque semaine dans le monde. 6 à 8 de la population mondiale seraient concernés, de près ou de loin, par ces maladies, soit 4 millions de Français, 25 millions d'Européens et 27 millions d'Américains du Nord…

Il continua à énumérer des chiffres, des statistiques…

-…Tout ça c'est très bien… Mais… on n'appelle pas ces maladies des maladies orphelines pour rien. Ceux qui l'ont souffrent souvent plus de la solitude que de la maladie elle-même. Ca, ils sont nés avec, ils n'y peuvent rien. Ce qu'il leur faut avant tout c'est une famille aimante, des proches qui pourront les accompagner, les aider, les soutenir. Si la recherche est la seule à pouvoir les aider sur le plan physique, la famille reste leur seul rempart contre la douleur morale. C'est celle là qu'il faut apaiser. Une fois la douleur morale effacée, la douleur physique devient presque supportable. Souhaitons que jamais ne s'efface l'éternel soutien des familles. Ce jour là, il n'y aura plus rien à faire d'autre qu'à prier pour eux. Merci.

A sa propre surprise, House reçut une ovation. Wilson était particulièrement surpris. Cuddy était émue aux larmes. Lorsqu'il retourna vers les coulisses, House fit top-là aux enfants malades sur le côté. Il refusa toutefois de serrer la main aux célébrités présentes sur le plateau. Faut pas pousser non plus.

* * *

-Tu as été superbe.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené à deux heures du matin devant le lac Michigan…

Wilson regarda House en souriant.

-Ce soir j'ai enfin découvert le House que j'aime tellement devant des milliers de téléspectateurs.

-Que j'ai privé de Meredith Grey, quelle satisfaction !!

-… Tu le pensais, ce que tu as dit ce soir, évidemment ?

-… C'était calqué sur une expérience personnelle on va dire. Je pensais à un certain oncologue capable de tout guérir.

Wilson sourit.

-Toujours les mêmes flatteries, ça n'a pas changé. Tu es bien coiffé ce soir dis-donc…

-Oui, leur coiffeuse m'a un peu obligé, alors je me suis laissé pomponner…

-C'est marrant, tu as l'air plus jeune comme ça.

-Ah tu trouves ?

-Non ! Tu as toujours l'air d'un vieux con !

Ils ricanèrent.

-Demain on repart à Jersey… La fin du conte de fées en somme.

-Tu habites toujours chez moi, non ? La vie est belle.

-Je sais pas, House. Avec Cuddy dans les pattes…

-Ca m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas appelé pour se plaindre celle-là !

-Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !

Ils se regardèrent, avec le Lac Michigan éclairé par les néons de la ville et la lune, et ils se donnèrent un profond et romantique baiser, s'appuyant sur la rambarde, comme les deux vieux amants médecins qu'ils étaient.

* * *

**NOTES :**

(1) – Calqué sur la différence d'âge entre les acteurs qui jouent leurs personnages.

(2) – Jean Hamburger est un des pères de la néphrologie et entre autres le père du chanteur Michel Berger.


End file.
